


My Valentine(s).

by sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Drama, M/M, Other, Romance, possible poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Motomi didn't expect to pick up two kittens on his way home during ValentinePost cannon Nano route AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Experimental story, may make this as a mini series if my muse helps me.

  
Motomi didn’t expect to spend Valentine with anyone so he merely ignored the lovey-dovey couples walking past him on the street. He looked up to see the darkening skies, most likely it’d rain again. He quickened his steps, taking a left turn to cross a short cut through the narrow alleyway he knew would lead him to his temporary apartment.

 

“What the---“

 

He stopped short when he almost stepped into a pair of bodies slumped against the dirty walls of the alley. The taller of the two was cradling a slender person in his arms. Motomi almost thought the pair were a couple who couldn’t wait to reach a love hotel and tried to have a quickie in this dark alley!

 

But upon closer look, Motomi realized the two people weren’t engaged in anything sexual. Both men looked barely alive and seemed to be in in their mid-twenties. Motomi had nothing against gay couples, in fact he had male lovers himself in the past.

 

Were they the homeless like the ones he saw at the bus station?

 

No…

 

Motomi’s heart almost stopped when his eyes adjusted to the darkness and recognized these two men. Especially the one with a cross scar on his left hand.

 

“You’re… Premier.”

 

No way Motomi could ever forget the pair of eyes that could change from shade of blue to purple! The successful product of ENED’s super soldier, Nicole Premier.

 

Nano looked up, he may be expressionless but for a split second his amethyst eyes widened a little to hear a name he hadn’t heard in a long time. He didn’t seem to recognize Motomi but his hands automatically hugged the unconscious form in his arms protectively.

 

Motomi immediately kneeled down before the two of them, studying the two as his parental instincts kicking in.

 

“What are you two doing here?”

 

He tried to reach out but Nano weakly pulled away, shielding his beloved from the stranger. The youth coughed weakly. He had his eyes close and faintly shivering under his tattered clothes. Motomi could see the youth’s cheeks flushed and light beads of sweat dripping down his forehead.

 

“Is that Akira?”

 

Nano didn’t reply, he tried to retreat but he himself was too weak to even move an inch. He may be almost invincible in terms of combat but even he himself is not immortal.

 

Motomi was torn on what to do; never would he expect to meet the killer of his son right here 5 years later after they disappeared from Toshima city.

 

Easily he could reach for his gun right now and avenged his family but at the same time Motomi remembered Nano wasn’t the same murderer he met back at the bloody lab. That was the reason why he didn’t pull the trigger, this man had the eyes of a human. Not an emotionless android…

 

“…nghh…”

 

Akira moaned in pain which snapped Motomi out of his troubled ponderings.

 

What should he do?

 

Pretend he never saw them? Grab the gun after all?

 

Akira seemed to need immediate medical attention, Premier was too weak to flee. Both men were battered up, haggard and dirt marks on their faces and clothes. They reminded the journalist of the refugees fleeing from war.

 

Gritting his teeth, Motomi finally reached out his hand to the experimented children.

 

“Come with me.”

 

********

 

After half an hour, Motomi managed to bring them to his small apartment.

 

Premier hardly let go of Akira when Motomi tried to pick him up from his arms. The silent man didn’t curse or growl. He simply stared back at Motomi with those colour changing eyes that strangely shined more human than the empty doll eyes that he remembered.

 

Trying to compromise, Motomi instructed Premier, “Alright, alright. I won’t hurt him. He needs to lie down. There’s a bed in there, gently lay him there and take off his shoes.”

 

Once he saw Premier entered the room with Akira, Motomi dashed off to fetch his first aid kit box. When he returned, he saw the former super soldier kneeling by the bedside. He never saw the human experiment with such a human expression before.

 

Gently brushing back Akira’s damp hair from his face and holding the youth’s hand in his.

 

Anxiety, worry, fear.

 

Motomi had no time for anger and revenge now. Akira’s life was at stake here! He placed the box on the bedside table and reached for the thermometer.

 

He tsked when he read the numbers after checking Akira’s temperature.

 

“His fever is high, when was the last time you gave him water? Is he injured anywhere?”

 

Motomi acted like an irritated doctor. Trying his best to stay calm as he assessed Akira who hadn’t opened his eyes. The way the youth breathed faintly worried Motomi.

 

“His foot…”

 

Nano spoke for the first time.

 

Motomi blinked, waiting for an elaboration but found it much quicker to check it himself.

 

“What the--- this is almost as big as an eggplant!”

 

Motomi tried not to curse when he saw Akira’s swollen ankle! It was purplish, perhaps from a nasty fall. Gently he examined Akira’s left foot, there were faint marks of rope lacerations there.

 

Something cold awash him, a heavy feeling of dread as Motomi realized possibly Akira was held captive. Upon further assessment, Motomi sighed a relief that no dislocation or broken bones were found. He didn’t ask any more questions to Nano, it was faster to just check them himself. He was so glad he stocked up on his first aid kit few days ago. Never expected he’d have a patient like this.

 

Premier watched him like a hawk as Motomi undo Akira’s clothes and took them off.

 

“I don’t want his wounds to be infected. He needs to be wiped clean as best as we can and give him fresh bandages. So stop staring and help me out here.”

 

Motomi explained exasperatedly at the silent doll.

 

With wet cloths, both work together to aid Akira. Motomi forgot how Akira was quite attractive back at the pub. The teenager was wary and reserved. It tickled Motomi’s fancy to tease him. Now 5 years later, Akira looked… much more handsome. His hair a little longer than he remembered. His skin, although quite pale, matured healthily. His skin felt smooth like velvet and those lips…

 

Motomi stopped his lewd thoughts right there.

 

He’ll be the first to admit that Akira was his type but right now he’s his patient. He should focus on helping the youth get better instead of salivating over him. He wondered though what was Akira’s relation with Premier. The way he held Akira back at the alley seemed to be something more than friends.

 

It was a scene Motomi never dreamed it’d ever happened. Him and Premier, the test subject capable of wiping out an entire army, working together with him to help Akira get clean and changed to new clothes!

 

“Alright, next is the bandages.”

 

Motomi didn’t trust Nano with the bandages and did it himself. A funny thought crossed his mind that possibly Nano would end up tangled like a cat and his yarn of ball if he did allow him with the bandages.

 

Mentally shaking his head, Motomi reach for the pills. Nicole Premier acting cute? No way, not possible. Nope.

 

Reaching for the bottle of pills, Motomi took out two. He gasped in surprised when a hand grip Motomi’s wrist. Looking up, Motomi could see the unspoken question from Nano’s expressive eyes.

 

“These are antibiotics, Akira needs to have this for his high fever and drink lots of water.”

 

Nano didn’t utter a word and his hand still haven’t release Motomi’s wrist.

 

“Alright, if you don’t trust me, why don’t you eat them? Besides…”, Out of habit when he was a father, Motomi moved close to Nano over the bed and pressed his other palm to the child experiment’s forehead, “…you have a fever too. I think you need a pill or two too.”

 

Both men froze over what Motomi just did.

 

Other than Akira, no one had ever fussed over him like a human before. Even Emma’s touches were just a pretense. She never did care for him, that’s why he ripped her arm off. He detested her gentle touch when she was caring for him.

 

Instead of slapping Motomi’s warm palm away, the same warmth like Akira’s, Nano obediently opened his palm to receive the pills.

 

Motomi still looked surprised with a bewildered look on his face. When their hands touch, Motomi was surprised to feel Nano’s fingers were warm.Why was it he thought the hands of a killer would be as cold as a knife? Motomi again shook his head to rid of these thoughts. He himself was no different. His own hands were soiled with guilt too for being part of ENED’s research team.

 

“So… yeah, swallow that with a glass of water.”

 

Motomi scratched his head awkwardly.

 

Nano nodded and did so, fumbling with the bottle cap like a toddler that couldn’t do three things at the same time. Motomi almost reached out to help him but sighed a relief when Nano successfully gulped in the meds and water.

 

“Good, now help me do the same with Akira. I’ll go and get him clothes to wear.”

 

Nano nodded again and Motomi stood up to exit the room. In the first place why would he bother to explain anyway? Did he want Premier’s trust? Nonsense.

 

Once he returned to the room, Motomi forgot what he was about to say when he saw Nano helped Akira to drink water. It wouldn’t have been a strange thing if it weren’t for the method that Nano applied; Giving Akira water mouth-to-mouth.

 

It was like witnessing a beautiful, medieval painting, like the virgin Mary playfully kissed by a cupid.

 

Normally Motomi would have rolled his eyes but he himself couldn’t look away for a number of reasons. Why wasn’t he repulsed by the sight? Has it been so long since he slept with someone that he felt mildly aroused at a pair of lovers having their kiss?

 

Messily combing his hair back, Motomi purposely cough a bit loud as he entered the room.

 

“Alright, here are my clothes. We don’t want Akira to be any colder than he already is.”

 

Motomi’s button up shirt was a tad big but it didn’t matter. With this level of fever, Akira would most likely sweat all over and perhaps even the bedsheets would need a change too by tomorrow morning. Motomi hoped he won’t have to bring Akira to a clinic and risk these two be seen in public and get noisy questions. Motomi wasn’t a doctor so he had no access to those stronger antibiotic injections if Akira’s fever won’t break by dawn.

 

“The meds won’t work if both of you don’t have some food in your system; I’ll go and make some rice broth. Here are two more water bottles, helped him drink some more. He’s very dehydrated and we’re trying to lower his temperature here. Understand?”

 

Motomi explained, proud he managed not to stutter like a child when mentioning the water as the vivid scene clouded his mind.

 

Nano nodded and for once his sapphire eyes were directed at Motomi instead of Akira’s flushed face.

 

“W-what?”

 

The former experimented child cocked his head to the side.

 

“Your colour… is warm. Before it was wrath, now it’s… desire.”

 

Motomi’s eyebrows knitted when he heard the cryptic comment.

 

“I think the meds are kicking in for you too. I’ll get extra blankets for you to lay down on that couch. Stay here and watch over Akira, alright?”

 

Without waiting for a nod, Motomi turned to exit the room and went straight to the kitchen. He opened the fridge’s door and pushed his face into the chilled air smelled of onions.

 

“What the hell am I doing?”

 

He asked and the cold jar of mayonnaise wasn’t able to give an answer.

 

*********

 

Several hours later, after two empty bottles and rice broth, Akira looked so much better. The youth stopped panting faintly as if he had breathing problems. Trying to feed a semi-conscious person was tricky but Motomi remembered how he used to tend his son when he had the summer cold. Thank goodness the pills worked. Now what he needed was plenty of rest, fluids and food. From Motomi’s observation, Akira seemed underweight.

 

Motomi was glad Premier didn’t make a cryptic comment again once he returned. But he was faced with an unexpected problem, taking care of his 2nd patient.

 

Initially Motomi told Premier he can use the bathroom and use the spare clothes on the couch that he provided. Imagine Motomi’s shock when Nano took a longer time unbuttoning his clothes and unlacing his boots.

 

“What are you? 7 years old? Serious youngsters these days.”

 

Motomi sighed as again his parental habits kicked in. Fussing over Nano and thinking this must be how it felt to have a big baby. Once naked of his dirty clothes, Motomi pointed to the door, “Bathroom’s to the right, brown door.”

 

Nano nodded and just walked away like that. Not taking the towel and buck naked!

 

Motomi covered his face in frustration, he’s not sure if the kid was messing with him or simply clueless!

 

“Come back here, you rascal!”

 

*******

 

“I can’t believe it’s only 7:30…”

 

Motomi sighed tiredly as he sat down on the chair next to Akira’s bed.

 

“Hnng…”

 

Looking up, he saw Akira coughed lightly and immediately Motomi moved to grab the bottle of water. After helping Akira to drink a sip, he proceeded to replace the damp cloth on Akira’s forehead with a new one.

 

“Ah… that feels good.” Akira smiled slightly though his eyes remained closed.

 

Motomi tried to remember what was Akira’s eye colour. Were they as blue as Premier’s? Or lighter like the blue sky of the endless canyon he once visited back during his mercenary days? He remembered wanting to show that beautiful scenery with a special someone. It was even a nice setting for a proposal too.

 

Motomi sighed again, “what the hell am I doing?” He asked himself for the second time.

 

How could he fantasize being happy when it was his own fault that his son and wife died? Motomi no longer felt the flame of anger, all’s left was grief. Revenge wouldn’t bring back his family nor wash away his guilt. Besides, Premier now resembled more of a child in a man’s body than a killer. He had a side of naivety to him and perhaps ignorant on many things. When asked, Premier explained Akira used to help him.

 

He heard the soft pitter patter of footsteps into the room. Motomi looked up to see Premier finished his shower and successfully clothed himself in Motomi’s pajamas.

 

Motomi stood up and walked towards him. It’s strange he didn’t feel threatened by Premier’s presence. From this closeness, the awkward feeling he felt lessened, replaced more with an emotion similar to… pity.

 

Now Motomi could see a trace of emotion from Nano’s amethyst eyes as he eyed Akira’s sleeping form; Love and worry.

 

“…He’d be fine.”

 

Motomi didn’t know why he’s saying this, to his son’s killer of all people.

 

“Akira will be okay. It’s extreme fatigue and starvation. He will be fine by morning.”

 

Why was he saying this? Maybe because no one comforted him when he lost his son and then his wife. No one was there for him...

 

For the second time Nano looked up to him and made a small nod. This must be the most civil moment between them.

 

“Oh look at you, didn’t I say to use the comb?”

 

Motomi did something unexpected, he reached up and lightly brush back Premier’s bangs from his bluish eyes!

 

The older man froze at his own action but he grew speechless when instead of retreating, Premier nuzzled a little into Motomi’s palm like a cat.

 

“Warm… you’re warm like Akira.”

 

***********

 

“You should eat too.”

 

Nano shook his head.

 

“Those… are for Akira.”

 

Motomi sighed then crossed his arms. Itching to smoke his cigarette but didn’t want to aggravate Akira’s lungs now.

 

It’s morning now and good news was that Akira’s fever broke. Both men helped changed Akira’s damp shirt to a new one owned by Motomi as well as the bedsheets. Motomi once again thank himself to do the laundry yesterday or else he would have to grab the one from his bedroom.

 

Now that Akira’s side of the matter settled, Motomi and his caring habit took over again.

 

“Oi, listen. You may be the strongest soldier back at the lab but you are still human. And you can still get sick. Hell, you look like you’ll faint any minute now and I only have one spare bed right now. Do me a favor and sleep at that couch if you don’t want to eat.”

 

Nano seemed reluctant to leave Akira’s side.

 

Very well, time for 2nd tactic.

 

“You don’t want to make Akira worried, right?”

 

That finally pushed Nano to move to his feet and reached for the couch. But he didn’t lay on his side, instead as if sitting against a tree, he slept by sitting up.

 

Motomi rolled his eyes, it felt like he was handling a stubborn brat just now. At the same time; he felt a little… amazed.

 

What was wrong with him that he’s able to easily accept this man into his house? The same man who was responsible for the massacre of those innocent children? Was this really the same super soldier that the ENED researchers both feared and revered?

 

Mentally shaking his head, Motomi stayed at his chair as he watched over the sleeping Akira.

 

“…c-cold…”

 

Motomi got startled when he heard Akira’s faint moan from the bed.

 

“Akira?”

 

Kneeling by the bedside, Motomi placed his palm against the youth’s forehead and cheeks.

 

Akira weakly opened his eyes a bit, he could faintly saw brown hair… reaching out, he gripped Motomi’s shirt. He called out Nano’s real name.

 

“… My back… is cold…”

 

Motomi was surprised, did Akira not recognize him?

 

He looked up to check the occupant on the couch but Premier himself was conked out both from the meds and exhaustion.

 

“Wait here, I’ll go and get extra blankets.”

 

Akira shook his head and gripped Motomi’s shirt tighter.

 

“Don’t leave… it’s cold…”

 

He said that name again.

 

At lost on what to do, Motomi sighed and then took off his shoes before climbing into bed with Akira. He moved to lay on Akira’s back as the youth struggled to lay on his side. Motomi stayed still and asked, “There, better now?”

 

Motomi tried his best not to take pleasure in this. Akira mistook him as his lover. It didn’t matter that Akira’s silver hair felt soft to his cheeks or his body scent enticed his senses. Nor the warmth under his palms urged Motomi to explore the soft skin more.

 

He won’t allow it. Motomi rather eat nails than touching the weak and drugged up Akira. Besides, Akira was Nano’s lover.

 

Motomi made a plan to exit the bed once Akira fell back asleep. But he froze when he felt that familiar stare again. Looking over Akira’s shoulder, he saw Nano watching over them on the bed.

 

“Oh shit…”

 

The super soldier stood up and made his way to the bed. His face expressionless and eyes emotionless.

 

Was this how it felt to be the next target of the Death God?

 

Motomi was about to say something to spare his life or at least a less painful death for touching his lover.

 

But to Motomi’s shock, Nano pulled the blanket and climbed in. He made himself comfy in Akira’s arm, tucking his head under Akira’s chin. Akira made a confused sound but didn’t protest nor sounded alarm for having two warm bodies against him in the comfy bed. Instead he laid back in Motomi’s embrace and sighed in content bliss.

 

Motomi became more speechless when Nano’s hand reached back to lay on Motomi’s side. As if trying to hug him too with Akira in the middle of their sandwhich hug.

 

“Good night…”

 

Nano murmured and closed his eyes as if that’s the most natural thing to say in the world right now.

 

Unable to escape and perhaps hungry for human contact the past several years of solitude, Motomi gave in to temptation and laid his head back to the pillow. He still didn’t dare to move his arm and hug back of all things.

 

These two are drugged up and confused. That’s what Motomi tried to convince himself. Nothing more.

 

Finally Motomi himself began to feel his own exhaustion creeping up over him. Further muting the voice of reason and questions from his mind over the bizzarenesss of this situation.

 

It was bizzare but not unpleasant. Heck, he find it a little endearing that Akira’s wearing his clothes while Nano’s hair smells like his own shampoo.

 

Maybe Motomi himself was drugged up too.

 

The last thing Motomi heard before he fell asleep was the soft snores of the two attractive men in the bed with him. Maybe things would make sense again once he wakes up, for now let’s enjoy this brief warmth that Premier mentioned.

 

Warmth and perhaps… love…?

 

\----

 

\--------------

 

\-------------------------

 

To be continued?


	2. For him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if there was a 3rd option?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently got the pleasure to befriend a wonderful Nano fan. Initially I wanted to write a NanoAki one shot where they were having tea and listened to a few girls loudly gossiping over tea. Never expect this poly story will have a continuation ahaha, let’s see what my muse will think of next time.

It’s something that most people took for granted; being able to sit in a small café and enjoy their tea without worry. Especially when you and your significant other were being chased by agents for being runaway experiments. But as they say, what better way to hide a tree but the forest? And so both Nano and Akira hid themselves among the busy café like regular citizens of this foreign land. Surrounded by busy waiters and waitresses dashing here to there with their tray of teacups and food. The noisy chatter of the customers nearby were a bit unpleasant but after awhile they got used to it as background noise.

 

 

There’s another reason why both Akira and Nano could enjoy some sort of privacy in this café without worry of being ambushed. Few months ago they reunited with a former information broker named Motomi who nursed them back to health. The three of them… never separated since. Wherever Motomi travelled, the two followed him like kittens. Or more like Motomi took them along with him. They were not friends and they were not lovers…but the three were together for some reason and it just… sorta happened.

 

 

It took a few months for Akira to lower his guard around the older man. Half expecting Motomi will pull out his gun and aim it at Nano’s forehead like back at Toshima . A few times he even dreamed about it, Nano kneeling before Motomi, his lover didn’t try to flee or shield himself. He simply moved his head closer and lightly pressed his lips against the tip of Motomi’s gun. It was a weird dream that messed with Akira’s mind and his feelings to Motomi.

 

 

As weeks turned to months, Akira slowly began to trust Motomi. It was a strange relationship that the three shared. Strange but not uncomfortable, just like the nights they all sleep together in the bed. It didn’t happen often but Akira secretly loved it. He knew Nano enjoyed sleeping with Motomi too (although they did nothing sexual at all. Simply cuddling and hugging close).

 

 

Motomi was like their protector, with his connections and experiences, the freelance journalist knew which part of the town was safe for them to stay. Away from the watchful eyes of the agents hunting down Akira and Nano to be taken back to the lab. Motomi was always three steps ahead of the military and both Nano and Akira were grateful that he provided them with food and new clothes. As well as endless disguises to put on.

 

Even today’s “date” was arranged by Motomi as he gave them pocket money to splurge on the food and cakes while the journalist went to a nearby park for some photographs.

 

 

Right now Nano felt restless. He wasn’t sure if it’s because Motomi was not around to have tea time together or because he’s alone at his table.

 

 

It’s been hardly five minutes and Nano impatiently tapped his feet while waiting for Akira to return from the bathroom. Akira told him to stay and finish his drink because he wanted to fix his contact lenses. Apparently the disguise irritated Akira’s eyes, causing him to have pink eyes on some days. Even the hair dye was unsuccessful and uncomfortable. Causing his lover’s soft silver strands to be quite sticky and dry on the ends. Nano forced himself to wait some more, convincing himself Akira was fine and possibly there’s many people who’s at the bathroom. But the uneasy feeling mounted more as the seconds passed…

 

 

What if something really happened to him?

 

 

What if Akira got ambushed and unable to call for Nano to help? Will he be quick enough to contact Motomi and search for Akira together?

 

 

What if—-

 

 

“What if he’s meeting another girl?”

 

 

Nano blinked when a girl’s loud voice interrupted his anxious thoughts. Looking over his shoulder, he saw three teenagers huddling close around their round table. It was an interesting sight, the one who was asking aloud just now wore the flashiest style of fashion. Dyed strawberry blonde hair, tanned skin, purple lipstick, dozens of bangles on each wrists, neon top that showed her voluptuous figure and a skirt so short that her thighs must be freezing.

 

 

“Surely that’s not possible. He has me…”

 

 

Weakly the girl next to her argued.

 

 

If the first girl was a colour, Nano would name her Neon. Bright, loud, either she basked in the attention or she didn’t care of people’s judgement of her. No colour can outshine her.The soft spoken and shy girl? He’d refer her as Baby Blue. One that don’t stand out, one that blended well with the background to the point nobody might notice her. Plain and unremarkable added with her big glasses and short hair. She wore a gray sweater that seemed too big for her petite figure and simple shoes that won’t make much of a noise when she walked past. A little baby that is small, defenseless and weak.

 

 

“Honey, you know men can’t be trusted. He’ll say the sweetest promises to you. He’ll say he only belongs to you but he possibly has 3 or 4 girls wrapped around his fingers already. Saying sweet nothings to their ears and act like their own Prince Charming.” Said Neon with a roll of her eyes.

 

 

Baby Blue began to shake softly as her small voice became weaker, “I know my boyfriend is not that kind of man. He’s gentle and… and kind.”

 

 

“Of course they are at first. But you only dated him for about two weeks and already he stopped calling you and came late for your dates. Isn’t it obvious that he’s bored of this game and already moved on to another chick? Seriously you can be so dense sometimes.” The harsh girl commented as she examined her painted fake nails.

 

 

“That’s enough.” Scolded the third girl who seemed to be the oldest of them. She resembled an exhausted single mother with her hair tied up in a messy bun, a modest dress that smelled of baked donuts and hands rough from years of cleaning the house. How Nano knew all these was thanks to his sharp eyes that worked better than any military binoculars.

 

 

He continued to sip his cold tea and listened on. Curious of their discussion.

 

 

“Don’t you see she came to talk to us because she wanted our help? If we haven’t been friends since childhood, I swear I’d have slap you right now.” The Mother threatened Neon.

 

 

Now what would her colour be? Strict but warm. Eyes watchful if you do naughty things but caring at the same time. Something like the sun, always there… Amber.

 

 

Neon rolled her eyes again, “I already gave her my advice when she started dating the jerk. Dump him. He was suspicious from the start, I never trusted him.”

 

 

Blue pouted with teary eyes, “he’s not suspicious. He’s a gentleman and really smart.”

 

 

“Oh he has a smart mouth alright. Always giving excuses and sweet talked you to forgive him again and again. Seriously, just dump him already.”

 

 

Amber sighed, “stop it you two.” Then she turned to Blue with a motherly smile, “Don’t you worry a thing, sweetie. What you need is a little make over.”

 

 

“Make over?”, Blue sniffled.

 

 

“Yes, unlike someone we know who wears make up like there’s no tomorrow, all you need is a little lipstick and wear cute clothes.” Amber then gently caressed her friend’s short hair, “hmm… maybe a cute ribbon clip here too.” She sounded excited like she’s presented a doll to dress up and play with.

 

 

Neon pulled Blue away from the giddy mother.

 

 

“Excuse me for wearing too much make up. Unlike you, I have great taste.”

 

 

“If you have such excellent taste then why are you still single?”

 

 

“Duh, because I love myself. I wear these to make myself feel good.” Neon beamed with pride in her tone. “No men or women can make me theirs unless I’m worshipped as their queen.”

 

 

“One should look good for others. To look proper and presentable. “ Amber disagreed. “Your partner is not your slave to serve your selfish needs.”

 

 

“Oh seriously you sounded like my granny. Stop. I didn’t ask for a servant to kiss my shoes although I want to be spoiled rotten by them. I wanted to be treated with respect and not as a pretty thing they show off to their friends. If I love them with all my heart, I won’t even think twice of sacrificing my beautiful hair for them!”

 

 

“Who would even want your smelly hair? It’s all ruined by those hair dyes and hair spray.”

 

 

“You really have poor sight arencha grandma? My hair is my treasure. As well as my high heels and my pumps and my bags and——“

 

 

Ignoring Neon, Amber reached to Blue, “you should wear cute dresses and light make up to please your boyfriend. Perhaps his eyes strayed to another… but it’s not too late! you can always recapture his gaze by being beautiful in his eyes.”

 

 

“Now that’s just bullshit. Why does she have to change for him? Why does she have to be someone she’s not?”

 

 

“She’s not changing for anyone. Isn’t it natural that you want to look beautiful for your beloved? To welcome him home with a pretty smile and smelling good with a nice perfume? Plus you’ve already learn how to cook well from me. He’ll surely choose you and stay.”

 

 

“I think you spend too much time watching those soap operas. Winning his heart with pretty looks and good cooking. What’s next? Being able to give birth to a son? Secure your position as wife by giving him an heir to the throne?”

 

 

“And I think you’re wasting too much time hanging out with those rebellious band members and their bad attitude..”

 

 

Blue looked helpless. Unsure which one of her friend to agree or disagree.

 

 

“Both of you, please stop fighting.” She weakly pleaded, her soft voice hardly heard by her two childhood friends.

 

 

Nano was startled when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw Akira stood beside him. The younger man looked different. His hair was a bit wet and the hair dye all gone now as if he had just washed his hair at the sink bowl. His eyes pink but no more were there eye contact lenses there. Blue eyes looked down on Nano’s lavender ones.

 

 

“Let’s go, we’ve stayed here too long already. Let’s meet up with Ossan.”

 

 

Akira urged as they both quickly paid at the cashier and left the premise.

 

 

*****

 

Motomi laughed as he combed Akira’s hair and listened to Nano’s recollection of what he heard from the café.

 

 

“Boy problems, huh? Kids these days.”

 

 

The three of them just had dinner and a bath. Or a second bath for Akira to shampoo his hair off the cheap dye. Motomi offered (or more like stubbornly insisted) Akira took another shampooing to get rid of the sticky mess.

 

 

Their favorite past time together was to relax at the living room and talk. Perhaps not the most entertaining but being around the journalist always made Nano feel calm and relax like back at the green house. Just now he told the two of what he heard of the three girls.

 

 

“So that’s why you were oddly quiet.” Akira commented and blushed a bit as he felt Motomi’s fingers brushed against his ears. Before this he hated anyone touching him. But Motomi was different. He trusted the older man like he trusted Nano.

 

 

“…what should she do?”

 

 

Nano asked as he leaned against the couch as if he’s resting against a tree. An old habit from his military training and experimentation. On guard with a rifle between his arms but even that toy gun was useless as the researchers learned his best weapons were his own hands.

 

 

Motomi made a thinking sound, “It’s rare for you to be concern about a stranger. Are you that curious?” He grinned at Nano mischievously.

 

 

Nano blinked and thought about it. Was he really curious? Perhaps he was. It’s the same feeling he had when he read those abandoned books from the half destroyed bookstores of Toshima. Of course most were printed in Japanese which he couldn’t fully read well due to those alien looking Kanji. but the other few books available in English, some classic tales were so intriguing, Nano was able to forget his miserable state for a short while. Imagine his disappointment when one of the book he read, he reached towards the end and unable to do so. Not because he fell asleep or interrupted, but because the pages were burnt or torn away. He wanted to know the ending.

 

 

“What do you think she should do, Akira?” He asked his lover as his eyes shined like the ocean.

 

 

Akira sighed with disinterest, “It’s up to her if she wants to change or dump him. It’s got nothing to do with me.”

 

 

Typical of Akira to think like that.

 

 

Nano's expressive eyes turned to Motomi, waiting for his answer without repeating the question.

 

 

The adult scratched his chin then sat next to Akira as Nano came closer.

 

 

“Hmm… Premier, have you read the tale of The Mermaid Princess?”

 

 

Nano blinked, only Motomi called him by his code name. After all he only told his real name to Akira so far. Nano felt a pang on his chest whenever Motomi called him like that. As if the chasm between them widened again. Where a small part of Motomi still couldn’t… forgive…

 

  
“The one where she danced for her prince with bloodied legs?”

 

 

Motomi almost choke on his cigarette as he lighted one. Leave it to Nano to say something a bit macabre with an expressionless face. After months of living together, he’s grateful they could have an almost normal conversation but the younger man still had an eccentric way of sentencing his words robotically.

 

 

“I don’t often read fairy tales to my late son but when I did, he liked about Robin Hood or the Pirates instead. So excuse me if my memories aren’t as clear as before.”

 

 

He was smiling but Akira could sense his tone became a little cold at the mention of his son. Akira didn’t know the full story but whenever Motomi did raise the topic, something shifted within him towards Nano.

 

 

“Lessee… there was a mermaid princess who rescued a drowning prince. He left her by the beach side and fell in love with him. She wished to be by his side and asked help from a sea witch to grant her two tails like those humans on land.”

 

 

“And a human soul.” Nano chipped in. “Mermaids were blessed with long age but do not have souls like humans do.” He sounded almost melancholic but it’s probably Akira’s imagination.

 

 

Motomi continued, “Uh huh… She got her wish but won’t be allowed to return to the sea anymore. She’s given this super, magical potion at the price of her beautiful, singing voice. Now she gets to walk and move like a human but the prince only see her as this cute and mute strange girl. Uh… I think she was suppose to make him fall in love with her before the end of a time limit?”

 

 

Akira rolled his eyes at Motomi’s unreliable role as a narrator but Nano nodded and continued for him.

 

 

“If she failed to make him fall In love with her, on the day he marry a human girl, she will loose her chance to have a human soul. Because if he fell in love with the mermaid, she will be granted half of his soul to her.”

 

 

“Oh yes, that’s the drama there. But the prince got betrothed to a human princess and the mermaid princess cried with a broken heart of her loss. To her surprise, her sisters came to her aid because no family member will want their child to end up as bubbles.”

 

 

Something shifted within Motomi but Akira didn’t notice.

 

 

Nano on the other hand noticed and for a split second he saw Motomi’s previously warm eyes… hardened and empty like coal… glaring right at him.

 

 

Nano was at a lost of words for a second before he composed himself and continued, “Not bubbles. Sea foam. She will dissolve as sea foam.” To Akira he continued, “the sisters traded their beautiful hair with the sea witch to receive a dagger. If the princess kills him and drip his blood on her legs, she will be able to return to the sea.”

 

 

  
Motomi rumbled a bit with laughter but it was forced, “Nope, nope. The sisters gave her a knife, not a dagger.” Motomi corrected him with a wave of his cigarette between his fingers. His voice strained…

 

 

Nano didn’t push to argue, he saw no difference. Both served the same purpose as a weapon. Whether as a tool to attack or defend, that was up to the owner. Just like how Akira rescued him when he gave him an engraved dagger back at the garden when they first met.

 

 

Akira already knew what will happen next, “So she didn’t kill him?”

 

 

For several minutes, both men went… strangely quiet. Leaving Akira to wonder why neither adults resumed the story.

 

 

“Ossan?”

 

 

Akira stared at Motomi who was looking at a spot of the couch with a faraway gaze… he was murmuring in a low voice. Distracted as if his body was there but not his soul…

 

 

“I wonder which was more painful, to hold that gun and shoot him or… was it better to point that gun and take your own lif—-“

 

 

“Ossan!”

 

 

Akira called him with a louder voice this time!

 

 

“O-oh!” Motomi snapped out of his reverie, “Sorry about that Akira. Where was I?”

 

 

“Sea foam or bubbles? Knife or dagger?”

 

 

With a bitter smile, Motomi nodded, “Oh that’s right. So the princess couldn’t kill her beloved prince.”

 

 

With a sad gaze, he turned to Nano. The bitter and angry gaze just now? It all disappeared and replaced with grief…

 

 

With longing…

 

 

“She just couldn’t… she saw him sleeping… peacefully lying next to his human bride. So beautiful and young. They were perfect to each other.” Motomi’s gaze never waver between Nano and Akira. “She knew she couldn’t stand a chance so she fled, ran across the hall and leapt off the verandah into the sea…”

 

 

And met her demise.

 

 

Once again silence fell into the air before Motomi forced a laugh.

 

 

“And so!” He chuckled with a clap of his hands, “Long story short, the princess lost both her life, her identity and the love of her life by foolishly becoming something she’s not. So I agree with the Neon girl that Premier mentioned. Sometimes all that sacrifice don’t lead to a happy ending, no matter how she painfully danced for him, how she sold her voice for him. It was all for nothing. Not everyone gets a happy ending, especially foolish people who makes foolish decisions.” He smiled bitterly at himself.

 

 

Both Akira and Nano looked at each other with an awkward silence.

 

 

Suddenly Motomi stood up and stretched with an unnatural chuckle.

 

 

“Ahaha! Alright, that’s enough bed time story for tonight. So you two better head to bed and sleep early. I’ll be at my work table.”

 

 

Akira knitted his eyebrows in confusion, “Huh? But wasn’t I suppose to help you edit your articles?”

 

 

Motomi reached to pat his head but stopped himself. Once again flashing that fake smile.

 

 

“Nah, tonight I’ll be fine on my own. Don’t worry.”

 

 

Akira was not convinced. Something felt off, he also knew Nano was also not being his usual self. Mute like the princess since halfway of the tale. What’s going on between him and Motomi?

 

 

“What time will you come to bed?”

 

 

Akira felt embarrassed to admit that he can’t sleep without both men with him on the soft sheets that smelled like Motomi.

 

 

“Hmm… I don’t know how long it’d take me to edit the photos. I might crash at the couch later on or pull an all nighter. So don’t wait up for me okay?”

 

 

Something was really wrong here. Neither Motomi nor Nano were looking at him in the eye. This heavy silence was…

 

 

“Alright…”

 

 

Reluctantly Akira led Nano guide him to the bedroom. It felt wrong with just two of them. Why was it that they only feel complete when Motomi was around?

 

 

Motomi only stopped pretending to type at his laptop when he heard the soft click of his bedroom door.

 

 

He sighed heavily and once again took out a cigarette from his box. He padded his way to the window and looked out to the dark sea view a few miles away.

 

 

“The princess couldn’t have the prince to herself because she’s not human… either she kill him with the knife and return as a mermaid again or die as sea foams of a broken heart. Is that all her fate? Was there no 3rd option for her to choose without her suffering for the rest of her eternal life?”

 

 

Sadly Motomi turned his head to look at the closed door where he knew two beautiful youths slept close. He yearned to climb in and join them. He knew they saved a spot for him on the left side of the bed as Akira liked to be in the middle. Sometimes Motomi ended up in the middle when he woke up in the morning too.

 

 

But tonight he won’t allow it.

 

 

He won’t come in between those two lovers anymore. It’s been a confusing time between the three of them the past few months. Yes, he desired Akira. The boy was really cute and fun to tease. But… but Premier? What did he feel for the other man? There used to be hatred but now... not anymore. Premier's childlike ignorance, naivete and strentgh were oddly... attractive. Motomi simply couldnt look away. He wanted to protect the two of them. He wanted... both of them...

 

 

Once again Motomi sighed as he smoked his cancer stick. Puffing our circles of smoke that resembled large sea foam bubbles.

 

 

“If only there was a 3rd option…”

 

 

He said once again, not sure to himself or to the princess…

 

 

“If only…”

 

 

…..

  
……….

  
……………

End?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was an alternate ending where Akira got fed up with the silence game and demanded Motomi to speak up. But I scratched the idea cuz I still need to learn and read more on now power bottoms work ^_^;;;


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Valentine... 
> 
> Continuation story written for MistressArachnia! ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written for my friend who also ships this silly trio. She has been having a tough time and I hope this silly continuation entertained her a bit.
> 
> Honestly from last year’s Valentine, I didn’t expect this series to get more than one chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for those who read this. Please don’t take it seriously.

 

Motomi almost dropped his cup of coffee when he heard the loud slam of the door!

 

“What the…”

 

He ran out of his study room to see Nano who stood alone by the entryway.

 

“What happened, Premier?”

 

The journalist approached the younger man and placed his hand on Nano’s shoulder. Motomi saw Nano’s expression as expressive as a doll but his eyes spoke volumes. Usually they were blue as the canyon skies that Motomi loved because Nano was always the happiest with Akira. But now… They’re swirling in shades of colours from green until they settled into a grayish tone. By now Motomi have spent enough time with Nano to observe the survivor’s true emotion from his expressive eyes. Motomi didn’t always get it right but It became his favorite past time of his to study and took note.

 

Motomi seldom see Nano with grey eyes just like back at the lab. Usually Nano hardly get affected by anything… except for one person.

 

“Where’s Akira?”

 

Nano’s eyes lit up and then dimmed again, “He left.”

 

Well it didn’t take a genius to figure the one who shut the door loudly just now was Akira. Now where did that brat go?

 

“Did you two have a fight?”

 

Nano blinked then looked down, he seemed confused, “I don’t know…”

 

Motomi scratched the back of his head then grabbed the slender man by the elbow, “come on, let’s sit there at the couch. Tell me everything from the beginning.”

 

No matter how old he got, Motomi could never get rid of his bad habit of being a meddler. The three of them have been living together for a while now… although he still couldn’t define what their relationship was. It’s embarrassing to admit Motomi may have a small crush on Akira but he kept it to himself. Akira was Nano’s lover so he’ll never want to be the creep that ruined the couple’s only happiness. Motomi have grown attached to the two cats he somehow adopted. Even to... Nano.

 

It was quite disheartening to see Nano sat down and do whatever he told him without question. Accept the cup of coffee that Motomi made for him although Motomi knew Nano would prefer another drink that was sweeter like honeyed tea. Motomi belatedly realized all his life the younger man had been trained, forced and programmed to do what others ordered him to. The perfect soldier of ENED.

 

“Have you calmed down now?” Motomi asked as he lightly caressed Nano’s frail back.

 

Nano nodded, twice as if he learned those human cues from the television. Once for yes, twice for emphasis. A third one for an overly enthusiastic reply. Motomi’s buried hatred to Nano evaporated when he first saw Nano’s numerous body scars and surgery cuts the year before. It was a slap to his face that Nano was just a victim just like the rest of the children at the research lab. If Motomi continued with his hatred, than he’s being a hypocrite and selfish. Pushing the blame to Nano than accepting the fact it was his own fault for the death of his family.

 

“Yes…”

 

Nano almost purred, his eyes turned a shade of lavender. Motomi took a mental note that Nano liked the feeling of being caressed on the back just like a cat enjoying a good scratch under the chin. Hearing Nano’s soft sigh of yes made Motomi’s heart skipped a beat. Confused, he buried it down again. Damn it, he felt like he’s in the same room with an incubus or something. Sometimes he wondered if Nano realized how attractive he was to other people…

 

“What happened? Did Akira got angry?”

 

It’s quite rare to be alone with Nano since Akira had always been overprotective of his partner around Motomi.

 

The light from Nano’s eyes dimmed again, “I think… I made him angry. We were… shopping. There were many people at the mall. So much pink, red and white… Akira told me to wait while he went to pay. While waiting, a… woman came to me. After that she did this and that. And then Akira got angry for some reason when we returned home.”

 

Motomi blinked as he processed Nano’s recollection. To be honest this was a vast improvement compared to the first time they reunited as back then Nano’s words were more symbolic and cryptic. But the jigsaw pieces were still incomplete to piece up the answer for Akira’s anger.

 

“What… did she do to you?”

 

Nano tilted his head to the side, “like I said, this and that.”

 

Motomi scratched his head, “no I mean… okay, show me what she did the this and that.”

 

This was serious. Did Nano got approached by an agent in undercover? Maybe they stayed in this town too long that the army picked up their scent already? Was that why Akira ran out in a hurry? There’s no such thing as the safest place on earth. What they could do as refugees was to be on the run, skip, hop and jump from their captors three steps ahead. And always on the go or else risk of being ambush.

 

Motomi’s silent turmoil got interrupted when Nano obeyed by coming closer and… touched Motomi’s wrist.

 

“She held something and touched me… here.” He said and then raised those slender digits to caress Motomi’s lips, “and here…”.

 

The older man froze, the incubus caught him in his web and… Motomi wasn’t sure if he wanted to escape, ever. Nano’s limited answers conjured various scenarios in his mind. Did she kissed him? Did some woman harassed clueless Nano?! Was that why Akira ran out to hunt her down??

 

“Wait… wait up…”

 

Motomi’s panic ceased when he noticed something from Nano’s face up close. He held Nano’s face gently as he studied closer. Like a lover’s touch, he brushed aside Nano’s soft, dark bangs from his eyes. At this proximity, Motomi also caught the scent of…

 

“Ah… now I get it.” The journalist chuckled in amusement, “Now I figured why Akira acted that way. Honestly you two ahahaha, it’s nice to be young and in love.” He smiled though it didn’t reach his eyes. It was a… lonely smile. Like he yearned to have a loved one as well.

 

Nano’s eyes turned a different shade again, “What is it? What did I to that made Akira angry?”

 

“Hmm… to give a similar explanation it would be like when…” Motomi scratched his stubble chin in thought, “when you try to pat your puppy but it growled at you in anger. You wonder what happened and didn’t realize the puppy was acting like that because it detected another’s scent from your hands. The pup became territorial when it smelled the scent of a cat that you touched earlier on.”

 

Motomi laughed then stood up as he offered his hand to the survivor, “I’ll explain more later. Now come on and take off you clothes.”

 

“My clothes?” Nano repeated, his tone flat but for someone close to him, they’ll know he’s utterly lost at this new order. Plus what was that about the puppy analogy?

 

“Yep, take off… everything.” Motomi grinned.

 

**********

 

Almost half an hour later, Akira finally returned back to their apartment with pink cheeks. He wanted to believe his cheeks were red due to the frosty coldness outside. Not because of shame or embarrassment. Anything but that.

 

“Ossan was right, I am still a kid after all. Getting angry over a small thing.” He murmured to himself in annoyance.

 

Thinking of Motomi caused a wave of warmth to Akira’s chest. Almost… almost like the same feeling whenever he witnessed Nano’s rare smiles. Right now Akira was tempted to sneak into Motomi’s study room and hope he could sit close and rant about what happened. Motomi always knew what to say and give advice on what he should do. He learned that not bottling things up helped him feel less irritable and go boom.

 

But Akira shook his head mentally. He shouldn’t rely too much on the nosy meddler. No matter how much he enjoyed Motomi’s cheery laugh and warm touch on his head whenever he patted him, he needed to do this on his own. Because that’s what he learned from the kind hearted man, to apologize when you did something wrong.

 

“I should man up and apologize. This is something I must do on my own…”

 

What Akira couldn’t forgive was that he thoughtlessly released his anger at Nano when obviously it wasn’t even his beloved’s fault in the first place! Akira gripped the cutely packaged box in his hand, he felt super lame at his attempt of apology. Maybe he should have bought the cake? Nano liked sweet things after all but… remembering about that woman’s actions still boiled Akira’s blood.

 

“I’m so pathetic..” Akira grumbled at himself.

 

Not only he raised his voice but also slammed the door shut on Nano’s face. On top of that he bought this… this lame present for Nano as an apology but in reality it served for Akira’s purpose in the end. Akira deserved the best boyfriend award for the year.

 

“Ni…” Akira stopped himself, forgetting not to say aloud of his lover’s true name unless they’re alone together, “Nano?” He called out again as he stepped into the premise of quiet abode.

 

Where was everyone?

 

He heard a soft splash sound nearby and followed the source. With cat like footsteps, Akira padded lightly across the dark hallway. He reached the bathroom where the door was conveniently left a jar a few inches.

 

“That’s right, do it like that.”

 

Was someone taking a bath? But why could he heard two voices from within?

 

Peeking through the gap between the door and the wall, Akira saw two men by the bathtub. Nano was in the bath tub, slowly rinsing his arms and shoulder like the opening of an erotic movie. Bending over beside the tub was Motomi. His sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his pants too rolled up to his knees to avoid being wet. He was tying Nano’s soft hair into a cute bun to spare it from getting drenched.

 

“Don’t forget to wash behind your ears too. We need to clean off the fruity scent.”

 

Nano nodded and seemed entranced with the swirly bubbles of water. For the 3rd time he rinsed his shoulders with the soapy bubbly bubbles of fun which made Motomi laughed.

 

“You really like baths this much, huh?”

 

The brunette nodded his head thrice, “back then… I tried to do it as quickly as I can. It was always freezing cold…. I hated it then. I didn’t know… it could be this warm, until Akira taught me that baths could be fun and enjoyable.”

 

Again his expression was expressionless but his eyes twinkled a bright purple for a second.

 

Motomi gulped a bit and looked away, trying his best not to imagine two attractive men… hot and wet together… against the wall tiles of a bathroom.. or the floored tile—- nope, don’t go there. Don’t think it’s hot. Don’t think of wet Akira or wet Nano being hot together. Don’t.

 

Motomi felt tempted to turn on the cold shower head and drench his head to cool his head. Instead he faked a cough then nodded,. “I see…”

 

Lusty imaginations aside, on a serious note, Motomi could only guessed how life must have been for an experimented subject. Kneeling on the wet tiles, he gently used a soft sponge to scrub Nano’s back. “I see…” he repeated then smiled, “next time let’s go to the hot spring together, what do you think?”

 

Nano tilted his head to the side, Motomi began to find that habit… endearing, “Hot spring?”

 

Motomi nodded, getting excited by the minute, “yep, enjoy the hot baths, watch the night sky full of stars, I’ll even treat you guys for a yummy feast of delicious traditional cuisine too!”

 

Nano was about to reply but due to his sharp senses, he paused then focused his vision straight ahead. The light of his eyes converted to the blue sky of the canyons again. It was almost impossible to fool Nano. He would always…

 

Noticing Nano’s shift of action, Motomi followed the direction of his gaze and saw Akira behind the door, “how long are you going to peep, you pervert? Come and join us!” He playfully joked with a laugh.

 

Akira felt like throwing his slipper at Motomi, “I wasn’t… peeping…” he defensively explained himself then awkwardly entered the small bathroom.

 

Both the cats became silent which caused Motomi to roll his eyes.

 

“Alrighty, I’ll take my leave so you two can have some privacy. Call me when you’re both done.”

 

He groaned as he stood up and wobbled a bit from his shaky knees. Damn, has he aged that much?

 

“No.”

 

“Wait!”

 

To Motomi’s surprise, both Nano and Akira stopped him from going to the door. Akira too looked surprised he blurted out for Motomi to wait.

 

Nano gripped Motomi’s wrist, “stay…” he said in a murmur. One could detect a hint of a plea from his flat tone.

 

Akira too looked like he’s silently pleading for Motomi to stay…and helped him in this situation.

 

Motomi scratched the back of his head and sighed, seriously these two…

 

“Alright, alright. I’ll stay. Now, I believe one of you has something to say… right?”

 

He hazel eyes focused on the guilty Akira.

 

“Nik… I mean, Nano… about what happened just now… I’m… “

 

Akira looked up when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Motomi gave him a reassuring smile, silently telling him that everything will be okay.

 

As if receiving a surge of warm energy, Akira felt the courage to push on. With determined eyes, he stared straight at Nano.

 

“I’m very… sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten angry at you when it’s not your fault. I just… I don’t know what got into me after she did all that to you. I know she was just doing her job and it was childish of me to feel that way but…”

 

Akira lowered his gaze to the floor, red to his ears from embarrassment and shame.

 

Motomi relented with a pat on Akira’s back. Signaling he tried his best.

 

“Premier, what Akira was trying to say was that he’s sorry for feeling… jealous.”

 

Nano blinked, “…jealous?”

 

Motomi chuckled, “the woman who approached you was a sales lady, right? It’s Valentine’s Day and she tried to promote you with new perfume or cosmetic brand products.” He recalled when Nano touched his wrists, she must have applied a spray of perfume to Nano’s hands for him to sample the fruity smell. If only she knew she was in the presence of a real life Death God from a decade ago.

 

At this Akira scowled, “she didn’t need to give him recommendation for lipsticks too! What was that about The Premier Shade? Nicolette Red? Amethyst’s Love? Such stupid names for gold, red and pink!”

 

Motomi watched in amusement, it’s not often he saw Akira who used to be reserved and uncaring of his emotions to show this side of him. He had to admit that those cosmetic brand names do sound tacky for Nano’s colour.

 

Akira silently seethed at the memory back at the mall. He was so annoyed when he saw the glossy lip gloss applied to Nano’s lips. The nerve of that woman, leaning close to his Nano and being all touchy around him. Akira felt possessive and pissed that someone touched his partner like that!

 

Motomi looked down at Akira, gritting his teeth like an annoyed puppy. While Nano in the bath tub looked like a confused little stray too. How could the both of them be so precious and adorably cute?

 

“Like you said, Akira. She was just doing her job. Maybe she thought Nano has a girlfriend. At least she didn’t try to promote him a pair of lingerie or expensive jewelry gifts as a present!” He laughed heartily. “You know how Premier only has eyes for you. So you don’t have to feel jealous or insecure.”

 

Motomi pointed out with a wink, glad that years of masking his real expression to put on a believable smile to the younger man. Though deep down in his heart he felt a bit envious. Ah, young love was so nice. He wished he could have one too… if a bastard like him ever get a 2nd chance.

 

“Isn’t that right, Premier?” He turned to Nano in the tub.

 

The survivor was quiet, processing what he just heard then suddenly he stood up to exit the tub.

 

“Oi, oi. What are you doi— oof!”

 

“N-Nano!”

 

Both Akira and Motomi almost lost their breath when Nano pulled them into a tight and wet group hug!!

 

Motomi laughed then patted Nano on the back awkwardly, “Uh… you should be hugging Akira, not me too.” He tried hard not to feel pleasure from feeling Nano’s body heat and Akira’s warmth this close… God, was he this desperate?

 

Nano shook his head and didn’t ease his grasp, “you too. I want to hug both you and Akira.”

 

To Akira, he stared at him with his beautiful amethyst eyes, “Akira, I’m so… so sorry too for making you upset. Was that why you didn’t want me to touch you? Because I let her touch me? I’ll go and eliminate her now.”

 

“No!!”

 

Both Motomi and Akira captured the ex-soldier from leaping out the window butt naked!!

 

Due to Akira’s quick action to grab Nano, he lost his grip on the package he was holding and it fell to the floor.

 

“Oh, what’s this?”

 

Motomi picked up the package and Akira blushed again, “I… I bought them for Nano. I didn’t like the perfume smell that the sales assistant sprayed on him so I thought… since Nano likes to have hot baths…”

 

Awkwardly Akira picked the packaged from Motomi’s hand and gave it to his partner. Nano blinked then unwrapped it. Inside all three saw… three circular things with a swirly pattern.

 

“Ooh, a bath bomb. So you bought these from the Lush company shop, eh?” Motomi ruffled Akira’s head in adoration. The kid was so cute he couldn’t help but want to tease him.

 

To Nano, Motomi explained, “It’s a type of soap. You put it in a tub full of water and soak in it as you wash. It’s really colourful and fun to play.”

 

Akira grumbled, “these were the only decent ones. They kept pestering me to buy the peach and eggplant shaped bathbombs soaps! As if I needed something that random.”

 

Motomi laughed, leave it to Akira for not realizing the sexual hint from the Valentine themed bath bombs!

 

Nano was about to say something then he did something the other two rarely saw; he sneezed.

 

Motomi tsked and grabbed the shower head from its hook. He turned on the warm water to wash off the suds and bubbles from Nano’s cold skin. Gently caressing the scarred skin.

 

“You should have stayed in the tub longer, now what will we do if you catch a cold?.” He scolded gently.

 

Akira went to get the nearby towel after Nano got cleaned and both men helped the former super soldier to dry up. Nano liked it when Akira gently dry the wet tips of his hair with a smaller towel, his hands weren’t like those of the medical staffs of ENED.

 

“Alright, time to wear your pajamas.”

 

Nano shook his head, he rarely disobey and gripped both Akira’s and Motomi’s hand, “I want to bathe… using Akira’s bath bombs.”

 

Motomi sighed then turned to Akira on what they should do to their stubborn pup.

 

Akira reached up to cup Nano’s cheek, “you already took a bath. You can always bath again tomorrow, okay? I don’t want you to catch a real cold if we stay here long.” He’s pretty satisfied that Nano smelled like Motomi’s shampoo bath than that icky perfume from the store.

 

It’s strange that he didn’t mind Nano smelling like Motomi’s regular soap. It was a nice, musky scent.

 

Finally relenting, Nano nodded, “…Alright.”, His eyes glowed a bright purple as he stared at Motomi and Akira with full desire, “tomorrow we three will take a hot spring bath together.”

 

“What? A hot spring bath?” Akira asked like an actor who forgot his script in a play. He gave Motomi an accusatory glare at the journalist with a ‘what did you taught my Nano this time’ expression.

 

Motomi facepalmed, “no, no. It should be you two enjoying the bath together.” He hoped his blush wasn’t obvious to the two attractive men. These two were suppose to have a make up sex now that the misunderstanding have settled. He shouldn’t be intruding on their lovey dovey day before Valentine’s day ended.

 

Nano cocked his head to the side, his adorable cute expression was irresistible, “do we need to buy the eggplant bath soaps so that you can bath with me and Akira?”

 

“Oh god, Premier, no! That’s not what I meant!”

 

“Two peach bombs then? You did promise a delicious cuisine, both Akira and I can take turn feeding you.”

 

“Ossan, what have you been teaching him?!” Akira sounded a bit offended for being left out an important discussion.

 

“Oh for the love of… no!”

 

On that day when couples across the country either get sexy and dirty in hotels, the three of them bantered on like a trio who have been married together for 20 years. It was a funny day to spend their Valentine and hardly romantic. But at least there were no more tension and misunderstanding between them and it wouldn’t have been possible without Motomi’s role as cupid.

 

However what was Motomi to do if the Cupid gets dragged in for the love ride too? Especially if a possible incubus was present?

 

Will he really allow himself to be selfish and explore the potential that the three of them may possibly have… together?

 

Only time could tell.

 

………….

 

…………………

 

……………………………………….

 

end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had plans to write a Valentine MotoAki story. Or even a MotoNano one shot. But my muse have been blah lately and I’m also struggling to finish my draft for a project so this continuation/3rd chapter is my attempt to simply have fun with writing and get it out of my system because I’ve been wanting to write clueless but sexy Nano, Motomi whose trying hard to resist and Akira being thrown in for my friend who also likes this trio! XD

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of tragedies has been happening lately. As a form of outlet I wanted to write something warm. So out came this random story where lonely Motomi have not by one but two people re-entering his life and possibly more.
> 
> This is just an experimental oneshot. If I can think of a not so cringey ooc continuation, there may be a 2nd chapter.
> 
> Please dont give me hate messages if this oneshot irks you.


End file.
